Time Passes, Things Change
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Ten years has gone by since Kagome was there. Her mother makes up her mind and pushes Kagome into going back. Why did she give her a sword? What's Sesshomaru doing here and why's he so curious? Please review. R&R Language


This is yet another one that I came up with on the spot. I hope that you like it. Please review. I like reviews. They make me feel good. On with the story!! Oh and btw, Sesshomaru has two arms.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~Haruko's voice~ (my character)

-Sesshomaru's inner beast- (I love him…)

Time Passes, Things Change

A New Start

It was ten years ago, that she fell through the well, into the feudal era. Time made her more developed then ever… despite the fact the she was twenty-five. Looking over to her mirror, she sighed. Her life has been quiet hectic since she came back from the feudal era, ten years ago. School was one thing and then her grandfather passing over to the other side was another. That's when she found a boyfriend, after she had somewhat gotten over the problems.

She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, were her mother was. She grabbed a piece of bread and nibbled on it. She sat down on one of the chairs that were in the kitchen and stared at her mother, who was washing the dishes.

"I'm going to go see Damon later today." She informed as she grabbed another piece of bread.

"Oh… okay." Her mother was older now and was very worried about her daughter. She knew that Kagome was happy but she'd be happier if she was back there, with her friends. After Kagome had gotten back from the feudal era, her mother knew that one day Kagome would be going back to that place. Her mother wanted Kagome to be happy, even though she says that she is happy with Damon, her mother knows better.

"Kagome, my dear, I think that you should go back." She didn't look up from washing the dishes but she knew very well the expression Kagome had on her face right now.

Kagome looked up with the bread hanging out of her mouth. "What?" Kagome couldn't believe that her mother was trying to make her go back to the feudal era. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay here with her boyfriend and not have to deal with trying not to die everyday of her life.

"I think it would do you some good, if you go back to your friends. I know you miss them." She looked at her as Kagome glared. Why did her mother have to be like this? And why now of all times?

"Mom?! I can't go back! It would be too awkward and it's not like they're going to remember me!" she semi-yelled at her mother as her mother's worry grew. 'I just can't go back...' Kagome thought as her mother continued talking to her.

"Honey, I want you to go." She started raising her voice.

"I have to meet Damon! If you haven't noticed, but we're an item now! I don't want him thinking that I'm sick! What happens when I don't come back?!" Kagome's face was all red now.

"You are going and that's that!" she yelled and then added, "Stay here while I go and get something for you." She left.

Kagome watched her mother leave, just as her phone went off. She jumped. 'I hate it when it does that... I can never get used to that ring tone.'

"H-Hello?" she put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table.

"Hey, baby? How are you?" the voice on the other side said.

"Hey, Damon. I'm fine… my mother is making me go see someone…" she sighed.

"Oh, who?" he questioned as he shifted in his seat.

"An old friend that I haven't seen in ten years." She sounded to bored when she said that.

"Ten years? That's long. When do you leave?"

"Tonight." She stated as she finished eating her bread and got up to get an apple.

"Tonight?! But what about our date?" he sounded so sad as he winced.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed. "When do you get back?"

"Knowing my mother… I'll be there for a month or so…" 'I really hope that she doesn't close the well while I'm there… most likely she will.' She thought as she took a bite of the apple.

"Oh… A MONTH!?" he just realized. "What?! Why?! What am I supposed to do without you? I'll be lonely!" he yelled but it was somewhat quiet.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want to go, but I'm being forced!"

"Kagome…"

"I know, I love you too-" she stopped in mid-sentence. She looked over to her mother and almost dropped the phone. She had picked it up sometime during the conversation.

"Mother?! What the hell? Why do you have a sword?!"

"Your mother has a sword?" Damon said. He was so confused.

"Yeah… I wonder why?" she whispered back.

"My dear, this is for you. You know how your friend loves swords." She smiled.

"Am I supposed to give it to him?" she wondered.

"You're staying with another man?" he was mad. You could tell by his tone.

"No. I'm giving it to you. It will be your sword if it accepts you." Her mother smiled again.

"Uh… thanks?" Kagome told her mother to leave the sword on the table and she went back to her conversation with Damon.

"I'm sorry about that. My mother is weird." She laughed.

"You're staying with another man?" he repeated angrily.

"Huh…? Uh… yes?"

"What's his name?" if he was with her, he'd be eyeing her hard.

"Inuyasha."

"Wasn't that your first boyfriend?"

"He doesn't count as a boyfriend, seeing as he had a girlfriend back then."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that he was cheating on you?"

"Umm… I guess." She hadn't really thought about it. She mostly let it slide, for she didn't want to remember or she didn't want to remember what happened so many years ago.

"If I were him, I would never cheat! That's disrespectful! I'm sorry, baby." He comforted her.

"Thanks… changing topic… Come over, so I can say goodbye."

"Of course, see you soon." He said as he hung up.

She sighed. 'What am I going to do?' she looked over to the case with the sword in it. She picked it up and it shocked her a little, but stopped.

~Hmm… aren't you something.~ It was male voice coming from the sword.

'It talks!' she thought as she looked at it more closely.

~You have a problem with me talking?~ he sounded somewhat mad…

'You read minds?'

~Yes.~ He stated flatly.

'Well… that makes things easier. I don't have to say things aloud.'

~Hn.~

'So… what's your name?' she questioned as she saw the amazing artwork done on the scabbard. It had a dragon crawling up to the top and blowing out fire… or something that Kagome thought was fire.

~Haruko.~

'That's a nice name. My mother said something about the sword accepting me… what does she mean?"

~Ah, so Yuki is finally passing me down. Well, she picked well.~

'Huh…?'

~Nothing. Sure, why not. I'll accept you as my master. You better not place me anywhere but your waist!~

'Sure.' She placed Haruko on her hip and then suddenly felt Damon's presence. She went to greet him at the front door. She smiled when he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, baby! Please don't leave!" he said. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, black Nikes, and a tight white shirt that fit him perfectly. His eyes were of the bluest. His hair stopped at his shoulders. Black with red tips. Wristbands and a spiked collar to top it off.

"Damon! You know that I want to stay… but you also know how my mother is!" she said leaning into his chest.

"Yeah… when she puts her mind to something… there's no stopping that woman." He made a face and Kagome laughed.

Her mother called to her. "Kagome! I have your stuff ready!"

"Urgh… Mom!" Kagome was about to go and talk to that damn woman but Damon stopped her.

"Stay a little longer." He whispered into her ear and kisses her lips.

Her mother watched them. 'I don't like him, Kagome! I'm only doing this, so that you can find someone else!' she didn't like feeling this way but when she didn't like something that was with her daughter, she'd normally shoo them off.

Damon let her go, eventually. He left but slowly. Kagome watched him leave and stomped over to her mother "Fine! Are you happy! Now, I won't be able to see him!" she took a deep breath to calm herself and continued, "Oh and thanks for the sword."

"Good. Here you go and don't come back until a month or so later!" she handed the bags to Kagome and pushed her towards the well house, that hasn't been used in forever. She made sure that Kagome got in and left the well house.

She turned around and said some spell to keep Kagome there and to _never_ come back.

-Feudal Era-

Kagome got out and sat on the well's edge. She sighed again. She started towards the village.

She noticed how everything had become fuller. Trees filled in and they were much greener. Same with the grass and flowers. A light breeze, making everything feel like a dream. Some birds flying over her head and a rabbit jumping out of her way as she came closer.

She then heard, "Inuyasha! Give that back! I saw it first!"

"You know what, you little runt! Shut up! I'm much faster than you, so ha!" he yelled at the little fox demon.

Kagome giggled when she saw the scene that was taking place. There was Shippo on Inuyasha's head, and trying to take the food back… only failing. And of course, Inuyasha acting like a child and putting the food in his mouth.

They looked up to see this woman, looking at them. "What can I help you with, miss?" Inuyasha said as he threw the young boy to the other side of the room.

"Meanie!"

"So? You guys are still acting like this after all this time?" she smiled.

"Um… I'm sorry, but do we know you?" he said as he looked at her.

"I don't blame you for not remembering. Ten years does that to a person." She turned around suddenly, feeling a presence and saw Inuyasha's older brother walking towards the hut. She turned back to them.

"Your brother is here." she watched as Inuyasha's face dropped. "Are you losing your sense of smell?"

"No! I knew he was here!" he tried to defend himself…

"No, you didn't." Shippo said grinning at him.

"Shut up!" he left.

"So… _do_ we know each other?" he questioned her.

"We do. I've missed you, Shippo." she let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Who are you?" he eyed her. She looked like someone he had seen a long time ago, but could it really be her?

"Kagome. I've changed in the last ten years, so it's probably the reason as to why you don't remember me." She smiled.

To say that he was shocked, was an understatement. He ran to her and hugged her. "Are you really Kagome?" he cried on her.

"Yes." She hugged him back.

"I missed you so much! I'm so happy that you've come back!" he looked up to her and smiled.

"I've missed you too. Now, let's go make sure that the brothers, don't kill each other." She said and Shippo nodded.

They walked outside and saw Inuyasha with his sword out, but his brother just stood there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled not looking away from him.

"What's wrong, brother? You called me here." his left brow raised. 'Inuyasha never fails to amuse me.'

Inuyasha was silent for a while and then said, "When did I say that?"

"Yesterday." His eye twitched. –**ah… he doesn't remember. That's a good one.**- his beast said as he started laughing more.

"Really?" he was dumbfounded.

Kagome giggled, along with Shippo. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Losing your memory too?"

Inuyasha turned to her and glared. "I am not losing my memory! I swear to you that I didn't go to him!" he pointed to Sesshomaru.

"You never fail to amuse me, Inuyasha. Good old, Inuyasha." She laughed.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman. 'Did she just read my thought?'

-**And if she did, what would you have done?**-

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued to watch.

"Shut up, you! I don't even know you!" he yelled at her.

She sighed. "Well… then maybe this will jog your memory." Shippo knew what she was going to do and held in his laughter.

"Sit."

He came crashing down. "What the fuck!? What'cha do that for, Kagome!?" He yelled as though he was supposed to say that.

She smirked and watched him pull himself up.

"Now, you remember?"

Inuyasha stared at her. 'It can't really be her, can it?'

"Are… you…really her?"

She nodded. "It's been a while. It's good to see you again."

His jaw dropped. He looked over to his brother than back to Kagome. He gulped.

"I smell salt." Shippo informed. "Inuyasha? Are you crying?"

"No! I just got… some dust in my eyes…" he left.

"Aww… he's happy to see you." Shippo happily said.

"Or… he's really mad at me."

"Why would he be crying if he's mad at you?"

She looked at him and then to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry that you came all this way… Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked at her. "Hn."

"I see that you still have you wonderful ways of not talking." She giggled.

"Hn." Was his response.

Kagome shifted her eyes. "So… why did Inuyasha 'supposedly' call you here?"

"He needed healers to help him with the child that's on its way." –**Since** **when do you explain?**- his beast questioned him.

This time, Kagome's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"Kikyo is pregnant, Kagome." Shippo told her. Her eyes grew.

"When did this happen?"

"Eight months ago." Sesshomaru calmly stated. –**Seriously! Since when you do explain!? This is not you!**- She looked at him and then in the direction Inuyasha ran in.

-**You know, now that I get a good look at her, she's really hot.**- his beast said in some lusty voice and completely ignoring the fact that there was a question that has yet to be explained.

Sesshomaru blinked. 'She's a human.'

-**And you're a demon. Whoop-de-do. Congratulations. I don't care.**- he said in a sarcastic voice and then added, -**I will go after her. I **_**will**_** take over.**-

'And all hell will broke lose when you do.'

-**That's not the point.**- he growled.

Sesshomaru growled too and Kagome looked over. "Are you okay?"

He glared at her. "What? I didn't do anything!" she looked at him but wasn't scared just surprised.

He extended his claws as his eyes turned red. He glared at her with intense eyes.

"Shippo, go and get Inuyasha." She said as she put down the small child down and watched him ran off.

She looked back at the lord only for him to pounce. She was suddenly pinned to a tree with his head in the crock of her neck. She gasped.

He started sniffing her as he felt no fear coming off of her. Why was he curious? He smirked and nipped at her neck. She tried to move only to have him grab her arms and place them above her. He moved, making his body practically attached to her.

Kagome knew that she would only make him happier if she was fearing him, so she decided that she would hold her breath and try not to let him notice.

He smirked again. –**She's mine! Bite her, damnit!**- his beast yelled in demand. Sesshomaru wouldn't listen; he only kept his head in her neck. His beast took over just as he let out a growl.

He opened his mouth and placed it over the mating area. He bit her just as she screamed. He shut her up by placing his mouth over hers. Surprisingly, she kissed him back.

-**At least she listens;**- he would be smiling an ear to ear grin if you were to see him. –**And is a good kisser.**-

'She does, you don't.' Sesshomaru replied back angrily. 'We are now mated to a human. It's a disgrace. I do agree on the last part though.' He smirked for the third time.

-**You don't listen to me**. **Though you do agree.**-

'That's because I choose not to and only sometimes.'

-**You should listen. It would do you some good.**-

'Why?'

His beast was quiet for a second and then said, -**It just would.**-

'That's the best thing you could come up with?'

-**Shut up. Could you listen to me now?**-

'Why?'

-**Inuyasha's coming.**- it stated.

Sesshomaru came back into reality after his inner beast was silenced.

Suddenly, they both heard Inuyasha shouting in the distance. Sesshomaru didn't even look up until he came into view.

"Kagome?!"

End of chapter 1

Hope that you all like it. Please Review^^

I've already started on the second chapter^^

ShippoV


End file.
